1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to an exposure head to be used for forming a latent image by exposing a photoreceptor in an image formation device such as an electrophotographic printer or copying machine.
2. Related Art
In an image formation device such as a printer or copying machine, an exposure head is used for exposing a photoreceptor in order to form an electrostatic latent image on the pre-charged photoreceptor. An image formation device employing this kind of exposure head is disclosed, for instance, in JP A-2004-50816.
From the perspective of miniaturizing and realizing the low cost of image formation devices, it is desirable to simplify the configuration of the exposure head. Contrarily, pursuant to advances in high definition of image formation devices in recent years, configuration of the exposure head is becoming more complex. For example, as a result of advances in high resolution, influences of skew (strain) caused by variation in the position of the light emitting unit due to errors during the manufacture of the exposure head will increase, and a unit for correcting such skew will play an important role. Further, control of the toner-adhered state is also becoming more complex pursuant to advances in high resolution and high gradation.